The Celestial Witches
by eJo182
Summary: Celeste is a witch on the planet Nameck and she meets up with Bulma the story starts from there! Please read and review!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Celestial Witches: Character Info

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I am happy to who ever does. Don't sew me, it isn't worth your time!

Main Character: Celeste

Age: 25

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'7"

Weight: Dignity Spoke Here

Power: Celestial Witch. Can tell future, fly on broom; can communicate with KingKi and cast spells.

Amulet: Blue star from a gold chain

Cat: Carma

Energy Source: The Stars

Power Level: 50 Million

Main Character: Bulma Briefs

Age: Tell Me this

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

Height: Tell Me This Too

Weight: Tell Me Again

Power: same as Celeste

Amulet: The Quarter Shape Silver Moon on a Silver Chain

Cat: Mira

Energy Source: The Moon

Power Level: 40 Million

The Rest of the Characters from Dragon Ball Z are used too !_!


	2. The Celestial Witches: Chapter 1

The Celestial Witches: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me!!!!!

Note From Author: Thank you to any one who review the Character info. I tells me if you want to read more of the Celestial Witchs. Pleases Review! Thank you for reading more!!

"Celeste? Are you there?" Kingki asked.

"Yes, Kingki. What is it that you want," Celeste, a tall women with a great figure, answered.

"There is a girl with blue hair coming your way in a flying car. Do you see her?"

"Yes, I saw her a couple of minutes before you spoke to me."

"I need you to shoot her car down because Yamcha needs to talk to her."

"Yamcha?" Celeste asked.

"A guy I am training on my little planet. She is his girl friend," Kingki said

"That is good, because now I have a reason to shoot her down." Celeste said.

"What does that mean?" Kingki asked.

"She is Trista, the second celestial witch."

"No there can't be more then one celestial witch!" Kingki exclaimed.

"Well there is," Celeste said. "I got to shoot that car down. I will be right back."

"No! Forget it!" Kingki yelled.

Back at Kingki's little planet, Tin and Yamcha were wondering what was wrong with Kingki.

"Kingki?" tin asked as Yamcha and him approached Kingki.

"Celeste, no!" Kingki yelled out loud before Yamcha and Tin could touch him.

"Who is Celeste?" Tin asked 

"She is a friend of mine. She lives on Namack. She is human, well not really, she is a witch. Bulma is flying over her house and Celeste is going to shoot her down.

"No, Bulma," Yamcha said.

"She is not going to hurt Bulma, she is going to make her Trista, the second Celestial witch. I am not sure if Bulma is the second Celestial Witch though but hopefully she is."

"If she isn't Trista, what would happen to her?" Yamcha asked concernedly.

"I am not sure but it would be bad," Kingki said

"So is this Celeste person pretty?" Tin asked.

Every one sweat dropped.

"What?" Tin asked, "I am available."

"Any way back to Bulma. If she is Trista, she can communicate with me and you guys." Kingki said.

"Alright I get to talk to Bulma!" Yamcha yelled.

. . . .

On Namack, Celeste was aiming for Bulma's car.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Celeste aimed her finger and shot. It was a direct hit on the engine. The car came crashing down. It landed 100 feet from Celeste's house. Bulma wasn't hurt and got out the care mad as hell.

"Who do you think you are shooting down my car!" Bulma yelled at Celeste.

"You sure have guts to come out of that car and yell at me when I could blasted you to high heaven," Celeste said, "You are definitely Trista. She is the one with the temper and the guts to yell at any one."

"Huh?" Bulma said dumbfounded

"I am Celeste, the first celestial witch. You are Trista the second and final celestial witch."

"I am not Trista an I am not a witch!" Bulma yelled.

"You have a silver stone necklace that looks like a moon," Celeste pulled out her own stone that was a gold star on a gold chain.

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me," Bulma pulled out a silver moon on a silver chain.

"Your mom was Trista before you, and her mom before her, like mom," Celeste explained.

"How come my mom never told me about this?" Bulma asked, looking at her silver moon in her hand.

"Your mother's memories were erased of Trista when she gave you the Amulet. You are required to give the amulet to the first daughter born to you. If you don't have a daughter you will give the amulet to your first son's wife. If you done have any children, you are shit out of luck."

After Bulma was done being in shock, she said, "Prove to me that I am a witch."

"I can fly on broom and I can teach you too," Celeste said calmly.

"Fine show me," Bulma said.

"I have to get my broom and a spare for you," Celeste said running in to the house.

She came out with two brooms. She gave the one in her left hand to Bulma.

"That will have to do until we make you your own broom," Celeste said. "Now do as I tell you. Step one, get on the broom like so," Celeste straddled the broom. Bulma copied her. 

"Step two, clear your mind. Think of simple things like flying among clouds." Bulma closed her eyes and thought about Yamcha. She didn't realize that she was floating. Bulma opened her eyes. 

"Step three, don't look down," Celeste said but it was too late. Bulma looked down and screamed. "It was a good thing that you were only four feet off the ground," Celeste said while she was laughing. "And that is why you don't look down! Ok try again."

Bulma raised in the air again and flew in a couple circles.

"I did it!!! I can fly!!!" Bulma yelled excitedly.

"That's good we will make you a broom tomorrow," Celeste said, "We have to talk to Kingki now, come I will teach you." They went into the house.

Bulma saw all the cool stuff that Celeste had when they entered the house. There was a table with a crystal ball on it. There were shelves with hundreds of jars with labels on them. The kitchen smell like cinnamon. There was a door that led to a cozy little bedroom with two beds.

"Come over here to the table," Celeste ordered, who was sitting at the table with the crystal ball. "Picture in your mind what you want to see," Celeste instructed.

Bulma closed her eyes and pictured Yamcha. She opened her eyes and looked in the crystal ball and saw him.

"Kingki, are you there?" Celeste asked.

"Yes, how is Bulma?" Kingki asked.

"I am fine, thank you," Bulma said.

"So, she is the second celestial witch," Kingki said.

"Yes, and she has already learned to fly on a broom!" Celeste said, "She is a fast learner."

"Can I talk to Yamcha now?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, one second," Kingki said.

"Yamcha, come here," Kingki said out loud on his little planet.

"What is it?" Yamcha asked.

"Bulma can talk to you now," Yamcha put his hand on Kingki's shoulder.

"Bulma? Are you there?" Yamcha asked.

"Hi Yamcha," Bulma said, "How are you?"

"Fine, how 'bout you?"

"Fine. Guess what I am?!" Bulma said.

"What?" Yamcha said.

"I am a witch! I can fly on a broom!" Bulma exclaimed. "My witch name is Trista but I like Bulma better."

"That is cool and now you can talk to me!" Yamcha said.

"I have to go now. Celeste said we had to get an early start tomorrow," Bulma said.

"Ok bye," Yamcha said

"Bye."

"Time to make dinner," Celeste said, "But we have to find the spell to cast over your broom to make it fly."

She stood up and pulled down a book from one of the hundreds of selves. The book was called The Art of Flying. Celeste flipped to the back of the thick book to the index and looked up spells for brooms. Then she flipped to page 214 and there was a spell to make a broom fly.

"I have to teach you how to cast spells to have you make your own broom." Celeste said to Bulma, "So we will start with cooking."

She too out another book called Simple Cooking Spells for Beginners. She flipped to a spell called Spaghetti.

"Ok say these words," Celeste instructed pointing to the to words in the book.

"Ok, 'Hear me know, Make a good meal, To fill the people, But don't make them keel, Eat this food Gratefully."

As Bulma said the spell uncooked spaghetti noodles flew across the kitchen into a pot with water on the stove. A can of tomato sauce flew to another pot, was opened and poured into the pot and cooked. The noodles were done in two second, then they were strained and put on plates. The sauce was done and was poured on the noodles. The plates flew over to the table with forks and set right in front of Celeste and Bulma.

"Wow!" Bulma said, shocked, "I wish I could have done that sooner."

"Don't all the mortals," Celeste said.

They ate in silence. Bulma felt a furry thing nudging against her. Bulma screamed and jumped up on the chair.

"What?!" Celeste jumped up.

"A furry thing brushed against my leg," Bulma yelled.

"Oh that was just Carma. Come here you naughty kitty. It is all right Bulma," Celeste held up a cute black cat with a white face. "He was probably looking for his dinner."

"Oh," Bulma said as she got down from the chair.

Celeste got up and put some fish in Carma's dish. Carma purred and ate gratefully.

When Celeste and Bulma was done eating, Celeste made the dishes wash them selves.

"It is getting late and we have to start very early in the morning. We should go to bed," Celeste said heading towards the bedroom. Bulma followed.

Celeste closed her eyes and nodded her head and in a second she was in her p.j.s.

"I will teach you how to do that," Celeste said, "First, close you eyes and think of p.j.s. Second, nod your when you have thought of a pair. Then you will be in you p.j.s."

Bulma did what she was told and the next thing she knew was that she was in her p.j.s.

"That's cool!" Bulma said.

"Good let's go to bed," Celeste said.

Bulma climbed into bed and saw Carma sleeping in Celeste's arms. She knew that she wanted a cat like that. She fell asleep thinking about what her cat would look like. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z and I congratulate the people who do. Don't Sue Me It Is Not Worth It, Trust Me!

Author note: You know what? It makes me feel really stupid to be the only one that doesn't have a review on the page. You know whom you are who read my story and didn't review. Please Read & Review! I beg you! I am going to cry ;_; You don't want that do you! I am also sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been having problems with my phone modem because my phone company canceled me and I changed phone companies. It took them _NINE_ days to change me over to the other Phone Company! I am so happy to be connected to the outside world again and to write my second chapter on the Celestial Witches! Enough of my rambling. Go head and read.

The Celestial Witches: Chapter Two

Bulma woke up to the best smell ever. She slowly got out of bed. As her feet touched the cold-as-ice floor, a freezing chill went up her back and she jumped back into bed. As if called, Carma brought some warm sock to Bulma.

"Thank you," Bulma said as she took the sock and put them on her feet. "I wish I had I a cat like you." Carma purred. "Let's have breakfast," she said as she picked up the cat and went out to the kitchen.

"Good mornin'," Celeste said, "Have a good sleep? Carma was a good kitty and woke you up."

"I had a very good sleep. Carma didn't wake me up but he got me a pair of very warm socks because the floor was freezing," Bulma said, "Celeste, can I have a cat of my own too? Please?!"

"Yes, but you are not strong enough to cast that kind of spell yet," Celeste said. "Lets go make your broom after you are done eating and getting dressed."

Bulma sat down and ate quietly. She finished her breakfast quickly and then took a quick shower.

"Let's go make my broom," Bulma said as she came out in her normal clothes, a yellow vest thing that is long over a black body suit. Celeste had a short leather skirt and a leather vest over a navy blue body suit (Like android 18 in the second part of Dragon Ball Z). She had a big leather bag with a couple of tools, The Art of Flying, and Carma in it. They walked outside and got on their broom and flew off.

***************************************************************************************************

At a distance, some one was watching them fly off.

"I will have her as a servant!" he said in a freaky voice.

***************************************************************************************************

Celeste and Bulma were flying over a forest.

Celeste yelled, "We should land here to find the tree we need."

"Ok," Bulma yelled back.

They started to descend and all of a sudden shot started to come towards them.

"Oh shit!" Celeste yelled, "I knew they would find me some time. Ok, Bulma, take Carma and go hide. I will take care of this nuisance!"

"Ok, be careful," Bulma said as she took the bag that held Carma and flew off for a mountain that had a cave in it that they passed on their way here. 

Some of Freeza's henchmen came out of the forest.

"What the hell do you want?" Celeste yelled as they flew down to the ground.

"His Excellency, Lord Freeza, wants to discuss a deal to be partners with you," The leader of the henchman said.

"His Excellency my ASS! I would rather be hung!" Celeste spat at the leader.

"That can be arranged if you don't come with us," The Leader said.

"I don't think so! Come test my patience today!" Celeste said, getting in to a fighting position.

"Attack!" the leader yelled as all five of the henchmen came towards Celeste at full speed.

Celeste held out both of her hands in front of her and yelled "Celestial Star Bomb!" After Celeste said that a blast of gold, silver, and bronze raced towards the five soldiers of Freeza. As the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the soldiers but a heap of armor.

"Well that was easy," Celeste said to herself. 

In the distance, Bulma was starring mouth wide open. Bulma flew over and landed by Celeste and asked "How did you do that?"

"It is easy," Celeste said. "I have to teach you to do that before we leave Namack." 

"Leave Namack?" Bulma asked.

"Never mind, let's go make the broom of yours."

Bulma nodded and they walked over to a big tree.

"Hug the tree Bulma," Celeste said.

"What?!" Bulma asked as if Celeste were insane.

"I said 'Hug the tree.' If your arms go all the way around it is the right tree we need," Celeste said.

"Ok," Bulma said, as she hugged the tree. Her arms fit all the way around the tree.

"All right you can quit hugging the tree," Celeste said. She got out The Art of Flying and turned to page 178. "Ok we have to cut down the tree." Celeste pointed at the tree and she quickly cut it down with a blink of an eye. "Ok, Bulma you have to shave the tree so it looks like a broom stick."

"All right I will try," Bulma said. She concentrated on the tree and pointed her finger. The tree started to shave the bark off. After a couple minutes it started to look like a broomstick. It stopped and Bulma picked it up. "That is cool," she said.

"We have to go and find this special grass to complete the broom so you can fly on it," Celeste said taking off on her broom. Bulma climbed on her broom holding the incomplete broom as she took off flying.

***************************************************************************************************

"This tall grass is the kind we need for your broom," Celeste shouted to Bulma as they started to descend to the meadow below. They gathered as much of the grass that they could. "Let's go home and put your broom together," Celeste said. Bulma nodded.

They flew home in silence. They quietly went in the house.

"Ok, I can't stand the silence any more!" Bulma yelled.

"Sorry. I have been alone so long that some times I can hear what Kingki is saying on his planet," Celeste said, then cheering up a bit, "So tell me about your friends while we put together these broom of yours." 

"Oh I have many friends, where should I start," Bulma laughed, "I think I will start with Tein. He is the same age as you and me. He and I have know each other sense we were teens. I think you and him would get along well."

"Sound interesting," Celeste said. 

"There is Goku, who is a saiyan and his son Gohan," Bulma continued as she tied the tall grass to the broom. "There, I think it is finished." She showed the broom to Celeste.

"There is only you thing left," Celeste said, taking out the Art of Flying, "You have to cask the spell to make the broom fly."

"Ok what do I say?" Bulma asked.

"Repeat after me," Celeste said as she began to read from the book, "To make Peace with Clouds, To Visit the Gods of the Sky, To Prove Humans Can Fly, Let the Broom Help Me In My Quest, Forever a Bond, Together for Eternity."

Bulma repeated every thing that Celeste said. The broom began to glow and shake. It stopped after a couple minutes.

"Ok, go outside and try it," Celeste said.

Bulma ran outside and hopped on the broom. She concentrated really hard and she started to go off the ground. "Look Celeste, it works!" She flew around the house 5 times and landed at the front door, in front of Celeste.

"This is really good. You are on your way to become a Celestial Witch, one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy," Celeste said.

"We are going to be the most beings in the galaxy?" Bulma asked and Celeste nodded. "That is so cool. Is there any more Celestial Witches?"

"Yes but she won't show up for a while," Celeste said, "Lets celebrate!" And they went in the houses.

***************************************************************************************************

How was that? Is it worthy for a review? It better be! Ok I have to go. Chao!_! 


	4. The Celestial Witches: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing so do not sue me because it is not worth you time or patience!  
Author note: This 1 took me along time to write. Thank you for two reviews !_! I am going to try to get the next chapter out by next week. Not a guarantee, but I will try! Ok on with the story.  
The Celestial Witches: Chapter 3  
"Celeste! Please!" Bulma whined, annoying the piss out of Celeste. Bulma has been with Celeste for a month now and was almost as strong as Celeste. Bulma had learned almost every thing that she needs to know but her special attacks. Now she is trying to get Celeste to create her own cat.  
"Come on! You always told me that when I got stronger I could have my own cat!" Bulma whined. "Look at poor little Carma! She is lonely! We should get a friend for her!"  
"Alright, we will only if you stop whining!" Celeste yelled.  
"Yeah!" Bulma yelled happily as she ran around to kitchen.  
"Sit down so we can start this spell," Celeste said when she pulled out a book called A Witches Companion. She started to flip throw the book muttering, "...dogs, ...frogs, ...handsome princes, ...lap-top computers, ...Ah, finally cats." She started to read the spells ingredients to Bulma. "You need a hair of a cat, tooth of a cat, and a claw of a cat. Now you have to get the ingredients from the jars, not from Carma."  
Bulma looked on the shelves and found all of them. She walked over to the table and set the jars down. "The color of your cat depends on the color of the hair you choose. I have a great assortment of colors." Bulma looked in the jar for a few minutes and found a ginger color.  
"Ok I have the color I want," Bulma said.  
"Now the teeth. You have to pick out two teeth that are the same size," Celeste said.  
"Ok," Bulma said after she found the two white teeth.  
"The claw is important. The size of the claw is the size of the cat," Celeste explained. Bulma found a claw and showed it to Celeste. "Ok, it is time to make the cat. You have to put the teeth the hair and the claw in order. Then just concentrate on what your cat is going to look like."  
"I don't have to say any thing?" Bulma asked.  
"No, just shut your eyes and concentrate."   
Bulma did. She thought of her cat having pretty deep purple eyes (a/n: I know that there are no cats with purple eyes that I have seen but this is a magical cat so lets pretend ok) with a beautiful ginger coat. Her hands raised and energy shot out in sparkly bands at the teeth, the hair, and the claw. The ginger coated cat started to appear. After a couple minutes the cat was fully there. The ginger cat with deep purple eyes meowed and Bulma clasped.  
"That spell takes allot out of you. I fainted after I created Carma so you were stronger then me when I made Carma," Celeste said helping Bulma up and sitting her in a chair. "So what are you going to name her?"  
"I will name her Theodora, Theo for short," Bulma smiled and picked up her new ginger cat. Carma also jumped in Bulma's lap and licked Theo's face.  
"Good, they like each other. So no cat fights in this house," Celeste said laughing.  
"I am going to bed. My energy is spent," Bulma said. Theo followed her.  
"Ok good night," Celeste said.  
**************************************************************************************  
"Hey, Krillin, have you seen Bulma lately?" Gohan asked.  
"No, maybe we should search for her," Krillin replied.  
"Alright. We should start looking in the east," Gohan said.  
"Let's go," Krillin said and they flew off to the east.  
**************************************************************************************  
Bulma woke up refreshed and ready to go. "I think I should try to find my friends," Bulma said to Celeste.  
"If you feel you are strong enough, you can try the crystal ball," Celeste said and Bulma nodded. "Ok now start to think of your friends." Bulma held her hands above the crystal ball and thought about her friends. The crystal started to glow and it showed Krillin and Gohan flying.  
"They are near the house," Bulma said, "I can just feel them coming."  
"You are starting to get stronger this very minute," Celeste said. "This is really bad because you aren't feeling your friend but the monster Freeza that is following them. We must get ready for battle even though Freeza is a big ass wussy. But we have to protect your friends."  
"Yes, I must protect them sense they have protected me for so many years," Bulma said. The cats came to their owners and they both jumped on their brooms and flew of to stop Freeza.  
**************************************************************************************  
Author Note: I know that was really short and I haven't written in a long time but over the summer I will have time to write so I will do that. Please review this chapter! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am going to start the next chapter now. Please review!   



End file.
